


The Great Samurai Eater

by ProjectChained



Series: The Great Samurai Eater [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Inflation, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Slash, Weight Gain, belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: This is the story of a Samurai, who enjoys to eat tons of food, or at least to never waste any... His friends around him will do everything for he gain weight... Will his mind change because of all the accumulated weight? Might he possibly change the vision of the samurai from his sudden behavior in the community?





	1. The Litte Problem Of The Great Samurai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**The Great Samurai Eater**

**Chapter 1**

**The Little Problem Of The Great Samurai**

 

Dylan : *The green high grass is swinging under whirls of wind… This strong wind is rubbing Dylan's body softly… A fit body nicely muscled, during each of his moves, the leather of his clothes is noisily trying to follow his body movements…* I should return back now, meditate is good, but having time with them is even more… *Walking back to the domain, a very calm place where so few happens, the day slowly falls, and reaching domain, one of them is ringing a bell to show it is dinner time…*

Tango : Time to eat, come in! *Sneaky smile!*

Michael : Yep! Here we have lots of food! *Happy!*

Dylan : We have to be reasonable!! Peasants work hard to get us this food! Nothing must be wasted!!… Is it clear?

Tango : Your desire will be followed!

Felix : Very well! As you wish!

Michael : *Puts really lot on Dylan's plate!!*

Dylan : Cooker… You should review the quantity of food you make! *Almost shocked!!*

Tango : Someone growing up like you at your young age should be eating much! *Pats belly!*

Dylan : But look at this!! Damn… I won't waste any food! *Eats slowly…*

Felix : Yeah, eat it up and be strong!!

Dylan : *Eat up slowly the plate, which was considerably over filled!!* *And belly grows against leather of the clothes, being tight and even moving chopsticks from plate to mouth makes each moves noisy!*

Michael : Doesn't it feel good? *Smiles enjoying Dylan from that he is eating so much food!!*

Dylan : Yeah it's very tasty! *Sweating a bit…* But it is really too much, please consider reduce my plate size by tomorrow… *Tries not to show any pain or tightness, and as leader, finishes my enormous plate, leather is creaking from belly pressing against it very strongly…* It was tasty! *Get up with a very tight belly… And visibly much bigger!*

Michael : *Pat! Pat!* Mmm!! Looks like a hard rock there! *Sneaky glance!*

Dylan : *Tries be humble…* Yeah! I will exercise as every night now… *Turns back from them!* Be free to do what you want… *Even from behind we can observe how insanely big his sides are bulging, and walks a bit weirdly to my room, then lay on bed…* So tight *Urp!!* … It hurts!! *Sweats a lot … Taking off clothes, belly doubles in volume, now round as ball and free to expand!* Fuck… I won't workout tonight *Urrrp!!!* Too tired…

*And you fall asleep belly up, not noticing it gets gassy and fills even more while you sleep!*

Dylan : *Wakes up the next morning early in the morning… Moaning!!* Ohhh *Feeling tighter than before rubbing my belly!!* What is… *Grooooooooaaaaannn!!!* *Does a fart so loud, that I fear it wakes up everyone!!*… *Rubs belly…*… It seems fatter at touch! *Get up and looks at myself on mirror!!* I got fatter!! *Now grown a pudgy belly, which replaced abs… Even legs and arms grown a bit more into fat side…*

Felix : Whoa! You got a loud ass! *Laughs!!*

Dylan : *Wears now clean clothes already tight, considering my new weight, I move myself a bit strangely because of my size!* Time for breakfast…

Michael : Sure! *Puts a big amount of food on your plate! Considering you will need to move this time*

Dylan : Cooker! I told you what? *Suspicious!*

Michael : Look, it isn't so big, right? I'm sure you can handle it easily!

Dylan : *Feels bloated still from last time!* Okay! No wasting… *Eats faster than last time, and grows a balloon belly fast… Slowly tighter and tighter… Belly groans satisfied!* *Each chopstick time is hard, I sweat, feeling very tight… Handling more food in!!* *Leather creaks and even gives up on some parts, ripping a bit apart!* … I finished… It was tasty! *Smile but feeling so tight I hardly want to move anywhere today…* *You feel fart builds up, a huge one!!* *Hopes nothing will keep me away from going back to my bedroom… Because of this uncomfortable feeling!* *Grooan!!!* I will return to my room them if there is no objection?

Michael : Sure!

Felix : Don't be too long! *Winks!!*

Dylan : *Gets up and when on foot, leather rips partially falling, hopefully I walked back from them, now in corridors with belly thrice bigger than last time, almost reaching bigger than beach ball now!* *Sits, carefully on futon… And sleeps belly very upset not caring of workout, waking up at night before diner!* *And as you sleep, belly grows again reaching amazing size and bit uncomfortable pressure!!* *Wake up moaning!* OHHH!! Fuck… THIS IS gonna BLOW!!! *FARRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!* *And belly decreases much in size and pressure!* Damnit!! *Get up running to the mirror!!* *Huff and puff because of effort furnished to reach there…* I got even fatter!! Even my sides has damn crackles!! I should be more serious…

Tango : *Rings bell!* Dinner time!!! *From dining room!*

Dylan : Err, yes I come!! *Puts my clothes… They are simply very tight now, it's a miracle they still fit my fat belly at all!* *Walks to dining room and sits…*

Michael : Mmm! A big dinner for a big guy!

Felix : *Sits and smile looking at this fat balloon that grown over lean abs… Now being very nice at view!*

Dylan : Cooker, time to serve dinner…

Tango : *Mind : He is growing huge! I want so much to see him fatter! Fatter than the sumo of our town and the whole world…* *Has bulge… Hopefully table is covering him from being seen having one!!*

Michael : Today is a free day, right? *Sneaky smile!*

Dylan : Yes, as it was decided… It is a free day! *Mind : I might not understand… Why has he got a so sneaky smile?*

Michael : Then a big meal food you! You can take it, right? *Shows huge plate with an incredible amount of food!!!*

Dylan : Haha!! *Let my feelings be a bit more perceivable as it is a free day, out of all those official and formal behave, I need to assimilate the other days…* You should really stop doing so funny jokes, it is for us four no? *But then see Michael serving the plates of Felix and Tango and realize … It is really my plate!!* Cooker Michael!! You truly do too much food!! I will have to finish this plate again! Be conscious I hate wasting food!!

Michael : Yep! And you look to be biggest samurai around! So why not give you biggest meal?

Dylan : But, I should stay fit! To show with honor I can fight! *Too formal…*

Felix : Why not let this go?! *Pats this belly up!* Why not show you have an incredible wealth there?! *Rubs it!!*

Tango : And there? *Rubs softly crotch!*

Dylan : *Hear them seriously thinking, as they are here to advise my ruling over this area of the country!* You think it could be good? *Mind : Potentially right, be more modern, by stopping the fights, and display culture and wealth as a sign of development?* *Will trust their decision!*

Michael : Yeah, It can be good but don't forget training your body as too to keep your power! *Smiles proudly!*

Dylan : You think, I should be the fattest samurai then? *Wondering… And guess they are surely advising me greatly!*

Tango : It would show to the others your wealth!

Felix : And your sexual strength… As you would stay as lusty as before while being huge! *Nods truly thinking what he told!*

Michael : Also some opponents can be crushed by belly! *Laughs!*

Dylan : Then feed me, until my limits! We need to show an image of strength! *Nods and decides the policy has changed…*

Tango : *Mind : He is mine now! Let's feed you fatter handsome belly!!*

Felix : *Mind : It works! Tonight I will try to sleep at his sides!* Also why not be naked? It is so tight those clothes that you won't grow well without pain!!

Dylan : You think it? *Mind : This time I admit, their answer being yes or no, it is just true, those damn conventional clothes are just too tight to fit me anymore! And will keep me away from growing a wealthy gut!*

Tango : Yeah! Why hide yourself with clothes? Bigger the belly will be, stronger you will look!!

Dylan : And you cooker Michael, what do you think about it?

Michael : He will grow but he will needs new clothes afterwards! *Winks at me and brings some more food!!*

Dylan : *Begins to eat frenetically in front of them in wish to show I deserve to be their chief, also that I am strong, not a weak person…* *And pressure grows within each time you eat, putting more and more strain on your clothes!* *Slaps belly and leather is slowly ripping…* Yeah!! *Groans and eat more food, growing a bigger than ever belly, even bumping at the table so huge it has grown up! When done… I am massively tight rubbing myself. The plate, now empty… I moan between pain and pleasure!*

Michael : Looks like you got almost full! *Puts some helping in your plate, to make you totally blimp out*

Dylan : *Lift myself and reach plate and eats helpings slowly!!*

Michael : Good! *Pat pat!*

Dylan : I am… So fucking huge! *Moans, belly all reddish and enormous!*

Michael : Yeah! Aren't you the biggest around? *Rubs your belly gently…*

Dylan : I am, and will be bigger over time… I feel something, something below waist… What is it?

Michael : *Looks under your belly!* Hmm! I see an excited rod!

Dylan : I never thought we could need it… What should I do with it?! I feel it pulse after each of those incredible eating time… *Embarrassed blush…*

Felix : Fap and cum?

Dylan : Fap?

Felix : Take it with your hand and move the hand forward and backward!

Dylan : *Does it… And feels strange warm wave… It is kind of addictive!* Oh… It feels good *Blushing all red!!*

Felix : Then you do it right! Keep it up!

Dylan : *Faps breathing heavily… Growing bigger from gasses, now ballooning out even huger… Loud noise predicts an explosive ending to this belly!*… I feel something is moving inside!! *Gonna cum!!!*

Tango : He is gonna cum! *Joyful about it!!*

Felix : Cum on!! You can do it!

Dylan : *Moans softly closing eyes, and shoots one huge stream on whole belly and chest, then a second deviating on arm, a third one reaching my face, a fourth flowing on my navel and around it, and some others flooding my belly and below there…* *Panting a lot, feeling hot liquid on me!* It is so warm!! *Moans… Now letting myself rests a bit, sitting back on ground, then laying on it…*

Michael : He loved it I think! *Loves it!*

Tango : Tomorrow why not feed him even huger?

Felix : And learn him some more nasty things?

Tango : Great idea! *Laughs enjoying how huge I grown!*

Dylan : *Sleeps in dining room exhausted… I broken the traditional values, but made my area enter a new era…*


	2. The Big Problem Of The Great Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, our newly fattened up samurai will have a walk, and encounter an another... How will things go?

**The Great Samurai Eater**

**Chapter 2**

**The Big Problem Of The Great Samurai**

 

Dylan : *Wakes up the following morning in my bed chubbier!* Hmm! *Yawns happily…* A new morning has begun!! *GRROOOOAAANNN GUUURRGLE!!* Ohhh… Lunch time!! *Get up and goes to dining room rubbing belly softly!!*

Michael : So? You want a huge meal again? *Winks!*

Dylan : *Pats his gut!* Of course I do!! This gut has a lot more to take!! So serve this plate fuller than I could be!! *Cock is softly bulging up, as I try to guess what I will eat today!!*

Tango : *Blushes… Loving how self confident he became and less boring!*

Felix : *Loves this huge gut, and wish to slap it up! Lick it up! And to bite it softly…*

Michael : *Puts a freaking mountain of foods in front of you, it looks even too big!* Here!

Dylan : Whooaa!! *Tango and Felix don't see me anymore!*

Tango : Are you gonna eat this freaking much?!

Felix : *Impressed and speechless…*

Dylan : *Begins to engulf food at a pace guys cannot describe, belly was enormous at first, but now, it is growing within seconds as I am just vacuuming food right now!!*

*And food fills you well, too well, you feel getting more and more tightness in your belly!*

Dylan : Ohhh, this sore feeling!! I JUST LOVE IT!! *Bulge is pulsing!! Hardly slapping against lower belly, leaking pre-cum!* *BITE!! CRUNCH!! MUNCH!! GULP!! BURRP!!!*

*And there is a few food left when your belly gets red from pressure… It will be hard to finish it but you surely can show your strength!*

Dylan : Which tightness?! *BANGS BELLY WITH FIST!* IT WILL HANDLE IT ALL!! *And then bites almost mechanically, endlessly engulfing what is left from this feast… Almost like a robot!!*

Michael : Whoa! *Rubs your red belly, feeling your body works hard to avoid exploding!*

Dylan : *I give my best to handle it all in, and Michael can feel stomach is digesting food abnormally faster than usual… Surely from the regular eating training I received recently!!*

Felix : Incredible… *Blushes not daring to disrespect me by moving… Even if fear this pressurized bomb belly to simply explode at him!*

Tango : Please… Michael… I ask authorization… TO … Fap…

Michael : Guys, you can fap freely! *Smiles proudly telling it as he rubs that massive blimp and feels from all the pressure, some muscle form under fat, not changing much the look except even greater roundness but making belly able to hold the pressure!!*

Dylan : *Clenches teeth…* You are so soft… Within each moves, it feels good… Please continue!!

Tango : *Faps wishing to show honor and respect to Dylan!!*

Felix : *Discretely wank panting… Almost moaning!!*

Michael : *Feels pressure is incredible in your belly but also your strength!!*

*You feel your cock gets rock hard and even balls grow!!*

Dylan : *Moan… Rubbing belly as I cannot reach neither cock nor balls!* It… It is growing!! *Amazed!!*

Michael : Then I will care of it for you! *Kiss and rubs a bit your super-sensitive cock, then faps it!*

Dylan : *Belly is shaking and rumbling at each movement he does!!* It is … So great!!! *Sweating and blushing even more!!*

Tango : *Covers your belly of nice hot cum streams!!*

Felix : *Closes eyes cumming below table…* It… Looks so good!!

Michael : *Keeps fapping your cock to make you cum when lust is too much to endure!!*

Dylan : *Moans softly reaching ecstatic feeling as yesterday, and slaps belly, ending by covering the table with tons of cum, then suck Michael's rod!!*

Michael : *Moans hugging your belly!!* *Wasn't expecting it and loves it!*

Dylan : *Wishes your cum to reward you of your great modernity and idea that gave me… You brought me strength, happiness and brought us to a modern system of honor and strength!*

Michael : *Moans and cums making you feel tight again!!!*

Dylan : *Enjoys it as much as I can…* Now… Why not enjoy a walking time outside? I should use my strength to keep a good shape!

Others : *Agree!*

Dylan : *Stand up slowly…* Should I put on something? *Smile!*

Michael : Sure! You need your samurai clothes so anyone can see your rank! *Hugs me softly!*

Dylan : Err… Is anything fitting me anymore? *Laughs a bit!*

Tango : *Hands me clothes…* Here! *Bows*

Felix : I made them while you were sleeping… I had a hard time on doing them! *Laughing!*

Michael : *Rubs clothes and find stretchable parts!* Whoa!! That can fit a big size!! How did you do that?

Felix : I needed to search for a very flexible but strong fabric… But also very comfy, so it took long days of negotiation, and hard work! But result seems to be fitting what we expected to see…

Dylan : *Wears them on* I do look good in them?

Felix : That fabric is pricy but can stretch several times bigger without getting too tight on you, so you can feel it is like a second skin!

Dylan : Hmm, that's why I feel it is so softly fitting my forms! *Kisses Felix softly, rewarding his hard job!!* And you Tango, what have you done for me?

Tango : Hmm… I did some training stuff to fit your new size! And a nice new thing, it can train belly to obtain more strength!

Dylan : Nice!! Now I will grow healthier and lose bad fat through those very trendy features you added to it! *Hugs knowing he loves to feel this gigantic bubble gut!!* … Now let's walk outside? *Loves my new clothes!*

Felix : Sure! *Follows you!*

Tango : With pleasure! *Love dazed!!*

Michael : Yeah, we need to buy more food for lunch and dinner!

Dylan : It is true… Also being huge will show to peasants I am not joking when I say I love their food! *We walk slowly there!*

Peasants : *Smiles and like you… The new laws made the activity going better from lower tax rate, keeping a stable economy… And protecting peasant from barbarian invaders. Finally a good harvest year is to come considering the prevision of the strategist!*

Dylan : May your work be granted with a good harvest and a great success adding to it a very high happiness! Also it is very tasty so we will pay more everyone! *As we export well enough product of quality, the country knows about this place… And we can sell for a slightly higher price than usual!*

Peasants : *Bow and feel happy!*

Dylan : *Gurgle!* *Blushes a bit embarrassed!* Oops, excuse me!

Peasants : *Blushing for most of them!*

Dylan : *We walk some more!* *Guuurgle!!*

Samurai : *Looks at you!* *Puzzled at first, then wondering how can a samurai ended to become a whale, a fatso, a fat bag…* *Anger!!*

Dylan : Hey, are you okay? You seem anger! Someone done something bad to you? *Puzzled and wishes to help!!*

Samurai : How dare you to be fat?! Aren't you a samurai? You don't even look able to fight! *Anger!*

Dylan : Why are you so anger? … I am a samurai!! And the strongest… Can you do this!? *Takes a huge bottle of water containing almost 10 liters, and chugs it down in less than a minute!!*

Samurai : Pff! Is it even useful? Take your sword and fight!

Dylan : You are so defenseless you need a sword… Me I don't!

Samurai : Then let's fight! *Ready to attack you!!*

Dylan : *Runs to crush him with huge belly!!*

Samurai : *Attacks your belly with sword but swords meet metal plate and can't hurt you!*

Dylan : *CRUSHING HIM!* Hmm… I won! The rule let me obtain something right? *Smile very sneaky!!*

Samurai : *Trapped under your belly!* Mmmfhmmm!

Dylan : *Gets up a bit!* You are loving it I see!

Samurai : No, but I lost… My life is in your hands now… *Very sad… Fearing you order him to end his life!*

Dylan : Then I wish you learn to enjoy this! *Rubs belly a bit…* Let's go to feed you huge? *Smile!*

Samurai : Okay! *Very puzzled…*

  



	3. The Small Man And The Huge Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Dylan will give to this Samurai a good feeding session, as to learn him that traditions can evolve or move on. Nothing is definitive!

**The Great Samurai Eater**

**Chapter 3**

**The Small Man And The Huge Samurai**

 

Dylan : *Enters a restaurant near there!*… A ramen of the biggest size for him and one for me as well please!

Samurai : Err… I'm not that hungry, boss! *Embarrassed a bit to contest it…*

Dylan : Hehe, but you can manage to finish it for me, I am sure of it! *Rubs belly slowly and softly!* Call me Dylan, my dear…?

Samurai : Ok, ay Dylan-San…

Dylan : And what is your name? *Laughs!* No need to be so formal! You don't need to be so high brow speaking… Look! *Burp!*

Shinnosuke : I'm Shinnosuke! *Smiles proudly telling it!*

Dylan : Then time to grow big… *And we serve us 1 meter large bowls…*

Shinnosuke : Huh? Isn't that too huge? *Shocked by the size of bowl!*

Dylan : Look there! *Already finished bowl!*

Shinnosuke : *Eat… Eat…* *Full soon enough!* *Sweating already!*

Dylan : *Rubs belly softly!* Yeah, you grow slowly bigger, keep going… Slowly by steady! *Talks very softly… Almost whispering to his ears softly…*

Shinnosuke : *Struggles to eat more and sweats a lot!*

Dylan : Yeah, sexy boy, feel it! *Takes his hand making it feel each part of something looking to be a very swollen out balloon… Which tickles his curiosity!*

Shinnosuke : *Moans!* Sorry! It actually feels good but I feel weirdly bloated… *Sweating a lot, he didn't look at his belly yet, concentrating to finish the plate!*

Dylan : Maybe, because it is big! I know you can make it! *Makes his hand circling belly… To force his mind to imagine how possibly huge he has became!*

Shinnosuke : *Looks down!!* Whoa!! I look freaking pregnant!! *Shocked!!!*

Dylan : Yeah! *Hugs it softly!!* Isn't it nice? *Pats it!*

Shinnosuke : *Finishes bowl and belly looks red from pressure!!* I never eaten so much! *Blush…*

Dylan : Look… How much he has grown!! Let's help you to walk back to my home! *Hears strange noise from his gut… And creaks from his clothes!!* *Sneaky smile…* What is it? Someone is trying to hide some gut swelling out there?

Shinnosuke : I… *Blushes even more and bursts clothes!* Feel so full!

Dylan : Hmmm… *Kiss!!* You are lovely… *Hugs him happily!!* Want some pleasure? *Nastily looking at him!*

Shinnosuke : *Shy and quietly says…* Yes! *Blush!*

Dylan : *Kneels … Licks dick and then faps it!* Hehe…

Shinnosuke : *Moans and cums instantly!! Loving it, all reddish faced!!!*

Dylan : *Gulp!* … Now… Your time to make me satisfied… Waiter… I wish… To know who has eaten the most bowl of ramen here!?

Waiter : Let me check! *Searches in book of records!!*

Dylan : *Wish to impress Shinnosuke… And to make him loving it!*

Waiter : 30 Years ago, unknown guy eaten 10 super-huge bowl!!

Dylan : *GRRROOOAAN… GURRRGLE!!* I wish to make it eleven… For this guy! *Points very softly at Shinnosuke blushing!*

Waiter : Okay! *Brings another bowl!!*

Dylan : *Gulps it down… Impressively fast! Like a simple soup of a small size* An another!! *Think it is a big battle, where I am one man against a whole army! … To save Shinnosuke!*

Waiter : *Brings another two!* Here!

Dylan : *Chugs them down… Shinnosuke see I am reddish faced, from gulping down in one long chugging time bowl per bowl… * *BURRRP!!*

Shinnosuke : Are you okay? *Shocked!!!*

Dylan : *Behave as a leader… A samurai… There he recognizes the strength of one…* Sure! I can take tons more in!! *While the whole clothes are stretched up a lot bigger already!!*

Waiter : *Keeps bringing more, puzzled from how he chugs it down so easily!!*

Dylan : *Chugs the next ones down not giving up even a bit… Reaching now 6, then 7, even 8 bowls not so hardly at all!!*

Shinnosuke : *Rubs your belly!* You grow so huge! *Loving this kind attention…*

Dylan : *Shinnosuke keep doing until I reach ten bowl…* Please… Waiter… Last bowl… *But Shinnosuke hears noises inside!!*

Shinnosuke : Your belly sounds weirdly!! Sure you want it?

Dylan : I want it for you… *Rubs belly in pain then see the bowl arrived… Lift it to my mouth and chugs it down bravely… Slowly!!*

Shinnosuke : *Rubs your belly trying to help you!!*

Dylan : *Keep going grunting and moaning… Until I reach the end of the bowl…*

Shinnosuke : *Rubs lot to help, he feels that rock hard sphere under stretched clothes!!*

Dylan : *Moaning feeling too huge…* Ohhh… *Loud gurgles…* I made it waiter… *GROOAN!!!*

Shinnosuke : How can I help? You look about to burst! *Scared and wish to release this fearful feeling!!*

Dylan : *Kiss!* It is just digesting… *Tries to reassure him* … Ohh… So tight!! *Cums!!!*

Shinnosuke : Don't burst… *Really afraid and rubs this pulsing blimp!*

Dylan : I won't… *Unsure, belly grows slightly more and finally stops rumbling…*

Shinnosuke : *Hugs!* I like it, but please, Dylan-san, do not over grow, you need to enjoy it, no?

Dylan : I agree, I shouldn't have done it… Anyway, you see now how good it is?

Shinnosuke : I think I do… Let's return back home and enjoy the rest of the day together?

Felix : Nice idea!

Tango : *Ready to follow us!*

Michael : *Nods and waits us to join!!*

Dylan : *Get up and walks slowly, and they all return back there…*

Waiter : *Sculpt on marble the new record, and Michael returned there to give the name to write on it, so people may remember forever this heroic record…*

  



	4. The Samurai's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our training samurai, will enjoy to encounter something new, or someone here! A guy, that he looks to like, a lot! Despite at first sight!

**The Great Samurai Eater**

**Chapter 4**

**The Samurai's Lover**

 

Dylan : *Sleeping deeply!*

Tango : Cooking breakfast!

Michael : Hmm! It will be an another nice day!

Shinnosuke : *Rests from enormous stuffing day, belly was noisy all night!!*

Felix : Can I sleep?! *Disturbed by those belly noises!*

Shinnosuke : *Belly answers with a deep and loud gurgle!!*

Michael : Hey, be more quiet! *Smile calmly telling it!*

Shinnosuke : *Breathes softly!* … *GRROOOWWWL!!!*

Dylan : Heh?! *Awoke from this loud noise, dizzy…*

Michael : Shh, breakfast is soon!

Shinnosuke : *He is pretty massive bellied!!*

Felix : Brrr I haven’t slept enough! Even if I like belly noise, this guy has a serious case of indigestion, I’m sure of it! *Brr…*

Dylan : Shinnosuke stayed so huge! I wonder if he loves to be fat? As he got no real choice unless working out a lot!

Michael : Looks like he loves it!

Dylan : Him who was just a day ago here so… Protocolar and boring! He finally freed himself from his little manners and chains, and let his true being come and become!

Tango : Hope you guys are hungry today!!

Michael : We are! *Joyfully pokes Shinnosuke in belly to wake him up!*

Shinnosuke : *Wakes up!!* Hello guys!

Tango : *Brings huge plates full of various food, and display them on the big table!*

Michael : Mmm! It smells so nice! *Lick his lips!*

Dylan : Time to eat guys! *Serve a first plate and eat it slowly!*

Michael : *Eat some food but stops fast…* Hmm! Why not do a big training today?

Shinnosuke : I admit I begin to be a bit fat! *Laughs a bit patting his gut, five empty plates soaked with very small rest of food are near to him!*

Dylan : And what will we do this time in your training session?

Michael : Some training with swords? *Winks!*

Dylan : Won't we risk to pop our food balloons with those? *Laughs a bit!!*

*But it is true, Tango and Felix grown fat, Dylan grown fatter, and Shinnosuke is obese!*

Michael : Don't worry! I will give you wooden swords!

Shinnosuke : *Joking!* Isn't food eating a sport? *Smile proud of his joke!!*

Michael : It is, but it won't make you lose weight! *Winks!*

Shinnosuke : Ok! But first… *Eats 5 more plates of food!* *Very stuffed laying down…* That's what I call a breakfast! *Belly sweating a bit!*

Tango : *Has a nice balloon gut as Felix!!*

Felix : Urrp!!!

Dylan : *Still eating!*

Michael : Dylan, don't get too heavy! *Rubs your belly!*

Dylan : Then please, Tango, let's conserve the leftovers for this afternoon!

Tango : Sure! *Sets it all in the kitchen but protect it from heat or going dry!*

Dylan : Let's go for your training?

Shinnosuke : Can't move! Too fat! *Moans from pleasure!!*

Felix : Sleepy…

Tango : I join you both later… With such bellies to feed, I need to cook for hours… So no worries, I got my own sport to do!

Michael : Yeah! Thanks for cooking tasty food for us! *Smiles happily!*

Tango : You're welcome

Dylan : *Walks at Michael's side toward dojo!*

Michael : You want something new today? *Winks!*

Dylan : Sure! *Blushes eager to know what it will be!!*

Michael : This can make your opponent stunned for some time! *Shows you unusual set of moves that looks like guarding with sword, and dancing at same time!!*

Dylan : How cute! *Loves those and begin to reproduce them, my ass sexily move as I do the moves!*

*And outside… Someone a bit pervy and lewd is looking right there… Sneaky!*

Setsucho : *Whistle sexily!!*

Dylan : There is a bird singing outside?

Setsucho : *Hope to not get caught…*

Dylan : *Moves again happily!*

Setsucho : *Moan, fap fap fap!!*

Dylan : The bird must have flown away! Just I don't recognize well this particular noise…

Setsucho : *Watch, watch… Loving it!*

Dylan : Anyway! *Moves some more now facing light of the outside… Closing the eyes I execute precise moves which display a nicely jiggling belly!!*

Setsucho : *Moans loudly as he cums!!!*

Dylan : Someone is around? *Smiles smelling cum and walks outside, concentrating on the smell to reach back the location where it happened!*

Setsucho : *See your eyes closed…* *Doesn't move!*

Dylan : *Hugs Setsucho!* Found!! *Feel his body…* *Blushing!!*

Setsucho : *Kiss!* You are lovely!

Dylan : Am I? *Still eyes closed!*

Setsucho : Oh yeah! You move so sexy!!

Dylan : And you? Are you sexy? *Eyes closed imagining his body by rubbing him…*

Setsucho : Hehe! Didn't you smell it? *Sneaky smile!*

Dylan : Yes… I did! I was only testing you!

Setsucho : You aren't shocked by lust?

Dylan : I love it, why should I be shocked from a throbbing dick? Especially if it is big? *Eyes closed wondering full of expectations!*

Setsucho : Really? Then I finally found someone who openly accept it! *Blushes!*

Dylan : I wonder if you like inflation? *Eyes closed still… Wishing to focus on his voice tone and feel every spices from it!*

Setsucho : *Bumps you with belly!* Is it a good answer? *Smiles sexily, enough that someone would end drop dead from such sexyness! His voice is playful but a bit puzzled, and belly is bumping you softly, you feel his abs pushing you a bit more!*

Dylan : *Blushes hugging him, I circle his belly with hands then end rubbing over his ass… I feel I will open the eyes… Because, it is real! More real than everything!!*

Setsucho : Nice! *Gives you a kiss!!*

Dylan : *Kisses back and then finally open the eyes…* *Blushing!! I discover his body visually now and look at him with affection!* You are funny behaving, lewd as I love, and surely very much enjoying life! *Looks now somewhat lower his belly!*

Setsucho : Hmm? Ah yeah, it's what attracted you here! *Proud of it!* *He has big and thick rod, softly pulsing and surely able to stay up for hours!!*

Dylan : Hmm, I love that! *Rub rub!!* What should we do? Introduce it over with you to my friends? Or give it some lust time before joining back guys together? *Kiss softly and Setsucho guesses I love him fully!!*

Setsucho : Some lust? Nope, let's save it for later or your trainer will be angry at me? *Blushes!*

Dylan : Sure, but why would he be anger at all? *Wondering puzzled!*

Setsucho : Because you can get too heavy to dance more! *Blushes and sweat drop…*

Dylan : Too heavy? *Very dreamy about it!* Oh my! Then let me introduce you to Michael!

Setsucho : Sure! *Mind : Will that trainer accept me? Because I feel like distraction for the process!!*

Dylan : *Mind : I need to concentrate but how? With such massive cummer!!*

*Join back Michael with Setsucho!*

Michael : *Taps his foot on floor!!* So? Why did you stop training?

Dylan : Let me introduce you a nice guy! Here is Setsucho!

Setsucho : *Waves hand while his hard dick throbs!*

Michael : Hmm? Setsucho, right?

Setsucho : Yup! *Mind : Is something wrong?*

Michael : Could you hide your dick under clothes? Just in case someone will enter, I don't want people think I let my pupils fap all day!!

Setsucho : I follow the training too? *Wondering…* Do you have this size clothes? *Showing his body, indeed it will be hard to find fitting, conventional clothes for him!*

Michael : Hmm… Yep! And Dylan needed someone to practice with, you can enjoy both watching and training at same time! *Smiles!*

Dylan : Okay! *Nods wondering which sort of training session will be applied for this technical binomial practice!*

Setsucho : Where can I obtain clothes please?

Michael : *Takes clothes out of wooden chest!* This should fit you! Also those clothes will cover your dick to belly so it won't get hurt accidentally!

Setsucho : Ohh! Sure, I don't want to get hurt there *Takes clothes and wears them on!*

Dylan : What we gonna do then?

Setsucho : Dylan, can you show those moves again? *Blushes!*

Dylan : Yes! *Does them seriously!*

Setsucho : *Moans!* You look so sexy! *Blushing really loving those!*

Dylan : You like them dirty moaner right? *Sneaky smile!!*

*Michael see it's more a lust than training here!*

Setsucho : Yeah! I wish to learn how to do such lusty dance too!!! *Blushes reddish!*

Dylan : Follow me then! I will show pattern then help you by reproducing body movement behind you! *Shows a first time the move set, having fun to do it!*

Setsucho : *Tries to follow but a bit failed!* Like this?

Dylan : *Get behind him being hidden by his big handsome body!* *Hugs tight and reproduces the move set, helping his body following well the pattern!*

Setsucho : *Moans!!* Ohhh!! You are so nice!! *Loves you…*

Dylan : We always can ameliorate our skills! Now softly… I let you do it with me! *Set myself first ready to let him manipulate my body softly… Having a total confidence!*

Setsucho : *Moves nicely and you feel your bulge get hard!* *Blushing concentrating to do his best!*

Dylan : Great!! I feel traveling by your hands… *Let him try to improvise a dance, wondering if I can handle my load from his very soft moves. Who would have expected a giant muscled mountain, to be as soft as the air rubbing your face…?*

Setsucho : *Moves for you and you feel more and more lust from watching his body doing those moves he learnt from you, his body touches you very softly making your skin feel rubbed lustily!*

Dylan : Setsucho… Pump me… *Feels ecstatic and bulge is pulsing madly!*

Michael : Ohh! Guys, you are training or what?

Dylan : Oh… Sorry Michael… *Ashamed from my bad behavior!* Forgive me to be a bad partner Setsucho…

Michael : A bit later you can pump on! But for now concentrate on working!

Setsucho : *Rubs softly!* Shh, you aren't bad! Follow well the instruction! *Sorry to have been exciting you slightly too much!*

Dylan : Now we train on which moves?

Michael : *Shows you more sword-dancing moves!* Learn this guys, it can save you someday! *Nods thinking it truly!*

Dylan : I think together we can make even better if it is based on this sword-dancing move! *Shows a kind of ballerina like move, forming a heart from the left arm and the right tightly clinging at Setsucho's one! And we make a kind of kick tornado movement that spin impressively fast!! Setsucho is scared from how precise and successful the move is at the same time!*

Michael : Good! Now chain first moves and last moves! *Proud!*

Dylan : *Reproduce the first sword movement, me and Setsucho move like in a tango where our sword is the partner of a very dancing move! And ends with the same tornado of kick at the side of Setsucho, which create a new technique only us have the secret from… Until…*

Setsucho : *Tries to follow you and falls on ground dizzy!* Sorry! *Blush!*

Dylan : Are you okay? *Worried…*

Setsucho : Yeah! *Nods!*

Dylan : Was our technique, good?

Michael : Dylan, you do it good! And Setsucho needs more training on this! *Smile!*

Dylan : Then more for today? *Wondering happily!*

Setsucho : *Tries moaning from lust, he blushes whispering softly…* You wish we reach fucking creaking?

Dylan : *Softly whispering back!* Of course! But I want you to make this move nice first! *Happy!*

Setsucho : Sure! *Tries hard and sweats lustfully!*

Dylan : *And we do a full movement, which is very nice successful this time!*

Setsucho : Oh fuck!! I feel about to fucking cum!! *Blushing hard!*

Dylan : Not yet!! Michael haven't dismissed class!! And we are still in dojo!!

Michael : You earned your fun guys!! *Smiles proud of our performing! Because the new technique was learnt and created, now assimilated good enough, the class is dismissed!*

Dylan : *Don't have time to take off my belt or even clothes… I take Setsucho's one off to let his dick pointing out free…* *Undoes Setsucho's belt!*

*And his cock hits your belly hard enough!*

Setsucho : *Moan!!* Sorry!!

Dylan : *And without any pain, my belly lets out a huge GRRROOOWWWLLL!!! I don't have time to take off my tightly set belt and clothes!* *Rubs cock to know how close from cumming it is!*

*Cock is throbbing really hard!*

Dylan : Hmm, I will suck this huge freaking cock!! Blow my belly up!! Make this belt tear away!!! And make me reveal this gut!! *My lusty training has begun, as I suck passionately Setsucho!!* I fucking love you!!!

Setsucho : *Cums huge stream at your mouth!!* *Moans!* Fuck! You risk to over-inflate soon!!

Dylan : *Belly groans hungrily at first and then more satisfied bubble sound is heard, as your belly start to bulge out at stomach area!* *Moans rubbing my stomach feeling its growing out bigger and bigger until a loud gurgle noise displays me that it forced its way deeper to the intestine pouring more and more cum in!* *And your upper belly swells more and more, above the belt and then with vibrating roar, some cum and air mix and moves below the belt, making you look like a balloon tied in the middle!!* *The belt being too tight, I only rub my sides swelling lewdly larger and tighter, feeling as I balloon up like a freaking tiger toy balloon… And wondering if that damn fucking belt will break first or if my belly will rupture at last!* *Your belly blows so fucking huge that you feel you can't gulp more but cum flows forcefully in you and with a loud CRACK… POWWWW belt flies open!!* *The vest very fast let out belly, growing free from belt, and this giant tummy blows out very fast in every directions!!! So big and heavy I got no choice anymore but to choose resting on this wobbling cum bed that my belly has became!!* *As more cum flows in you, making waves inside from strong spruits, you feel belly pulsing and waving lustfully!!* *Moans loudly muffled by just bubbling noise in all that cum… Setsucho see my cock is shaking crazily!!*

Setsucho : *Gives you some more spruits, making your belly finally more ball shaped than water-bath shaped from big pressure!* Now my turn!!! *Love dazed, licking his lips, as his cock oozes some more cum on ground!*

Dylan : Fast, I’m gonna cum!!!

Setsucho : *Isn't expecting he could be filled bigger than me!* Sure! *Gets under your cock and sucks so well you feel huge orgasm approaching!!*

Dylan : *Loudly mewling, moaning… Then lets out a strong roar making my creaking belly shakes a freaking lot, ending by a giant cum that is unexpectedly much bigger than Setsucho's one at the beginning… Which impresses him truly much!*

Setsucho : *Feels huge flow entering him and relaxes his abs letting belly balloon out really fast, with lots of noises and bubbling… Gross and raw groans!*

Dylan : *Moans punching my gut from pleasure and cumming even more, unable to see Setsucho but simply feeling in a lust state that surely no one ever felt before!!*

Setsucho : *Grows fast belly up and you feel soon that something softly rubs your legs!*

Dylan : Hmmm, it's you!! … Yeah!!! It's you!! *Ecstatic from knowing how freaking huge you are already!!!* Take more! *Shoots even huger load, wishing to fill him to sizes he couldn't expect possible!!*

Setsucho : *Muffled moans with bubbles and belly grows huger now pushing your legs softly, he takes it all still and is really much impressed by your load!!!*

Dylan : *Panting loudly, continuing to cum, wishing he become so full that he has no choice but to cum again, covering both our bodies with thick layers of cum!!*

Setsucho : *Grows more and his belly shakes but not from pressure, if you could see his cock, you would understand that cock shaking makes whole belly shake a bit!*

Dylan : *Unable to move but shakes and from pleasure, I fill Setsucho at an even faster pace, mewling louder than before from own pressure in my belly!!!*

Setsucho : *Makes strong muffled moan, making your cock vibrate and cums a big cum rain!*

Dylan : *Makes a very intense massive cumshot, filling to the very brink of explosion… Setsucho feeling it does decrease by then… Until he cannot move from how tight and freaking heavy and massive he got!* *And I feel rolling slowly on back… My head next to Setsucho's one…* *From above we can see two giant balloon that almost reach ceiling…* … I love you!! *Blushes heavily!!* Setsucho… Or may I call you… Setsu? My lewd cummer! *Loves dizzy…*

Setsucho : *Moans, feeling about to burst, his belly button pulses nicely… Like a small ball attached to a huge one!!* Ohh! It was so fucking great! You feel full, my lovely Dylan? *Blushes rubbing you firmly!*

Dylan : I think so! *Not knowing… So lusty I feel currently! I kiss Setsucho softly!*

Setsucho : *Hugs your head and puffs as hard as he can!*

Dylan : *Opens eyes wide, and inside it, it is a massive symphony of growls, groans, gurgles, creaks and bloating bubbly noises that go right from lower part to the top… All converging perfectly at the navel vibrating, stimulating it… Which by a fucking huge POP, loudly expand out being a sloshy pulsing part, where much cum reached the very end of the possibilities that my belly had to offer as available free space to wait in!!*

Setsucho : *Puffs a very bit what he has in his lungs and stops the kiss…* Now you are surely full! *Very proud of you!!*

Dylan : Ohhh!!! *Fucking cum a hell of a load!! Which cover the whole walls fully… Our bodies as well and that is freaking flowing out of the dojo by the opened part eventually ending its course down the valley, forming a lake of cum near it…*

Setsucho : It was best cum ever!! *So impressed he is simply moaning in pleasure, again and again… Laughing as well!!*

Dylan : *Moans very loudly fully exhausted…*

Setsucho : *Blushes a lot!* Can…

Dylan : *Blushes looking at Setsucho speaking… Rubbing his belly!* Hmm? *Enjoys rubbing this slippery belly, from cum and sweats covering it!!*

Setsucho : Can we be boyfriends? *Blushing reddish...*

Dylan : *Gurgle… Grooowwll!!* *Being shy, makes my belly noisy!* Yes! *Kissing softly!!*

Setsucho : Whoa!! *Very happy and kisses again and again, loving infinitely Dylan!!!*

 


	5. The Ninjas And The Fatterners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an incredible particularity, he kinds of smell the future events... Even if it's only suppositions and premonitory... He anticipates them... And will reveal his true form to the others.  
> This night everyone will learn something dealing with wisdom as to become a better samurai, a better warrior or a better lover, or even a better friend...

**The Great Samurai Eater  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**The Ninjas And The Fatterners**

  


Dylan : Hmm, and one more day going, I wonder how the officials will react after my belly got so big? *Grrrooowll!* I guess it is almost dinner time! Will you stay with us Setsucho?

Setsucho : Yeah, if I can, I will! *Blushes*

Dylan : And why couldn’t you stay? *Kisses softly!*

Setsucho : I don’t know! *Kisses back smiling happy!*

Dylan : Then come to the dining room! *Brings him softly to it!* You won’t be deceived! Michael is the best chief cook of the whole imperial kingdom!

Setsucho : Really? Ohh! But I risk overeat then, is it okay? *Smiles with a gurgling gut impatient to just eat down tons of food with you!*

Michael : *Appears in front of us!* Don’t worry, I planned already that you would stay! So I prepared consequently much bigger portion of food than usual!

Tango : Is it ready yet?

Michael : Yeah! Sit down everyone, I’ll bring the stuffing time to you all!

*And Felix just see the sneaky smile over the face of the chief cook, knowing he prepared one nice surprise to them!*

Setsucho : It smells so good!! *Impressed by how experimented indeed is Michael, so what Dylan told was just perfectly stated!*

Michael : *Enters with enough food to stuff to the brim an elephant!* Big boys need to grow up bigger! The biggest samurais are the strongest!

Setsucho : Isn’t it kinda… Too big? *Blushing, wondering if it’s just profusion or abundance here, but the amount of food seems infinite to his opinion.*

Michael : I have a kind of prediction like, trust me, maybe we will lack food at some time! Trust me!

*And the lights of the lanterns and the candles extinguished because of a soft wind outside… Giving a deep dark tone to the room with only the moon as the single light left around…*

Michael : *His eyes are glowing red in the darkness!*

Setsucho : Dylan? Can you tell me what is glowing in the darkness?

Dylan : It will be your belly after the stuffing session I will give you! *Not seriously behaving!*

Setsucho : Come on! Be serious! There is something hiding in the darkness!

*Both Felix, Dylan, Tango and Setsucho are hearing muffled moans, and crackling fabric!*

Dylan : Guys? Are you hearing it too? Or did I became mad?

Setsucho : No, it seems to be very near! Wait… The light of the moon… I see two beige round things in front of me near to the red eyes!

Felix : *Dares to touch the round beige thing!* It’s jiggly and funny! Almost like Dylan after a stuffing session!

Tango : But?! Come on! How the heck can it be human?

Dylan : Wait, I will light up the stone on the table… *And so he does and see a demon in front of him who is feeding at an impressive speed two ninjas… Everyone can see how deeply overstuffed they are with their terrorized moans… They are as big as full turkeys…*

Tango : What the fuck?! A demon?!

Felix : Hmmm… Round bellies! *And he hugs carelessly one of the two ninjas which clothes are giving up under his hug, and with a ripping noise, clothes are falling down!* You small fuckers are really having a good time here! I wish I could have it too! Despite it’s a demon, I’m sure he is someone good!

Dylan : But it’s Michael you idiot! It’s not a demon like those in the legends… It’s our chief cook! How can it be possible?! I mean! I never expected demon could exist!

*And Michael stopped to feed one samurai falling back with his belly jiggling with big uncomfortable noises meaning he really got a good payback!*

Michael : No one fucking mess with the one I love, especially during training! I hope the lesson is learned today!

Setsucho : *With fear, he get up and run away… Fearing Michael would feed him until explosion!*

Dylan : Setsucho! Where are you going?!! Come back! He won’t pop you!

Michael : *Leaving the second samurai to fall down! Knowing that Felix will have fun with him, and almost instantly moves from where he was to the exact position where Setsucho would be a few second away from there… And brought a good part of the food left!* You told there would be too much? But it’s too much for those who run away! The mightiest grow giant and build an empire, the traitors flee away and if found back, die…

*And he hugs Setsucho in a way he won’t escape starting to feed him under the light of the moon leaving Dylan and Tango free to see a food balloon rising under the light of the satellite!*

Setsucho : *Understand his reaction was too strong and too motivated by fear of the unknown, and will face this expansion ,and force feeding knowing it is his way to become a strong warrior, taking the path of virtue.*

Tango : *Is distracted by the moans of the second ninja and comes near to it as to feed it bigger! And also to childishly provoke Felix in one more stupid competition.* My ninja is bigger than yours!

Felix : In your dream! Mine will be the biggest! You know I am a professional feeder!

*And here they just play like they always did before, to find out who is ridiculously the biggest of the masculine alpha of the group, while they only painfully get bigger our poor uninvited men who surely came to make heads falling down! While here it’s their waistlines which will be flabby and falling downward!*

Dylan : *Being the last spectator, he is seeing this almost mythical scene in front of his very eyes… Impressed by the symbolism used by the demon form of Michael not knowing how he should take it yet… As two different entities, or if it is the same person…*

Setsucho : *His gut grown so massive all his clothes shredded down into pieces, revealing a bloody red colored belly* I understood the lesson, may my fault be forgiven!

Michael : *Hugs tightly the belly of Setsucho as to show him that despite desperate vision his belly may appear to be right now, he won’t burst if it fits in some more food as to make him learn a new lesson despite how painful it is, there is always a solution to a problem!* Lesson learned!

*And Michael turn back human falling down unconscious! Under the light of the moon, his body is very pale… In contract with the one of Setsucho who holds his red gut ready to blow!*

Dylan : *Runs yelling loudly but to the ear of Michael nothing is audible… Only the fear and pain of Dylan is visible as his eyes are still open!*

Tango : So you told mine is a dick?! Look at yours, he is about to explode! Ninjas these days aren’t as strong and reliable than before I see!

Felix : And you speak of durability and reliability?! Yours is so stuffed it will just pop at you any seconds! You tell mine is sick?! Maybe mine has a green belly but yours is dark red so I won!

*And both Ninjas pass out too tired! In great need of a rest as to digest the freaking biggest meal of their entire lives!*

Tango : The ugly greenish color of yours made mine pass out! It’s your fault!

Felix : Or maybe the fortieth kilogram of food could make him faint!!?

Tango : But it’s not them the one I will feed till pop! It’s your fucking face!

Felix : Call it out once more in front of me and you won’t ever fit in any of your slutty clothes!

Tango : Call yourself a slut, you just wear too small clothes to get Dylan horny to eat always more!

Felix : Who jerked off this morning during breakfast to push Dylan finishing his big tart?! Was it me?!

*And a big feud stuffing time begins between those two cats!*

Michael : *Gains back spirits and tells…* Did anything happen?

Dylan : Don’t worry! It’s over! *Hugs tightly!*

Setsucho : *Lets out a massive burp, and hold his gut in pain but know there he has understood the lesson and will become a valorous warrior as to protect Dylan, the one he loves, here understanding being immature is useless and will only bring problems to them both!*

Dylan : Let’s get back inside?

Michael : Why do I see some food flying out of the room?!

Setsucho : Don’t speak of food! *And he leaks out a sick burp about to puke everywhere!! One slice of tart hits his face!* Fuck me!! *Stands up very angry and goes inside!* WHO THE FUCK THROWN FOOD AT ME!? WHAT THE… *And he surprisingly see four massive guts!*

*Two are sleeping deeply… And two are loudly cat fighting!*

Tango : *Grumbling gut very full and rubbing in pain!* All this is your fault!! Because you told me I was a sore looser!!

Felix : You are so childish you didn’t let me win! You knew I could be the biggest and…

Dylan : *Presses both guts harshly!* Guess we got two massive guts! You prefer to remember this night as an argue? Or as a great unique time where you fed two ninjas to the brink of explosion and yourselves as full as two big bulls?

*Thinking deeper, indeed Felix and Tango look now with a different perspective at each other, rubbing both their guts and instantly go rock hard, not understanding what is happening to them!*

Tango : Fuck, Felix, your gut, it’s full to the brim!

Felix : Don’t underestimate yourself, you got really creaking tight this time!

Michael : And you will need a very serious training or else you will become fat, and Samurais go fat! Not the warriors… As warriors tends more often to become lazy butts once they got fat!*

Setsucho : True!

Michael : But it also applies to you!

Setsucho : Me?

Michael : Yep! *Rubs deeply the very stuffed gut!* This will leave some traces tomorrow on your waistline!

Felix : *Is fapping very lewdly Tango!*

Tango : *Who is doing the same to Felix!*

*And both cums so strongly it covers both of them, and the ninjas!*

Michael : *Who is kind but not liking when rules aren’t respected!* WE TOLD NO CUMMING IN THE DINING ROOM!! SO YOU WILL CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!!

Tango & Felix : *Standing up both sorry, and cleaning the mess they did!*

Tango : And the two ninjas? What we do of them?

Michael : I told to tidy the room! I don’t want garbage in my dining room!

Ninja 1 : Did you just call me garbage?! *Tries to get up but fails and rolls bumping then against his colleague!*

Ninja 2 : What the fuck are you doing?! Get up and get them!

Ninja 1 : *Stands up as fast as he can with his heavy sloshing gut!*

Felix : Oh, don’t you mind I use it to cut the cake?

Ninja 1 : How did you catch it so fast?!

Felix : Did you see how long it took you to get up?

Ninja 1 : But, I’m supposed to be fast!

Felix : Isn’t it fat the right word? Fast? Fat? Looks like the same! And I can make you fat and fast!

Ninja 1 : What?!! *And he munches very fast what Felix feeds him!*

Felix : At least you kept the pace on when it comes to food! Meaning you’re a good fatty!

Ninja 1 : How am I supposed to be a fearsome assassin or ninja if I can’t even move fast?!

Felix : Err… I don’t know, but in an eating competition, you could be a great element!

Ninja 1 : What the f… *Fed extremely fast by Michael!*

Michael : No swearing in my home… *Tells it extremely softly!*

Ninja 2 : Come on, I can say WHATEVER I WANT! LIKE FUCK, TITS AND BITCH!

Michael : I hope you weren’t wishing to go to the beach this year as I will ruin this little shape of yours! *Morphs back into demon form!*

*And feeds to the very limits the second ninja! So fat and big that he can’t get up yet!*

Ninja 2 : Abort the mission, I want to go home! *Defeated!*

Ninja 1 : Disappearing techniques! *Throws some disappearing powder!*

*But the time it took for the powder to just disappear wasn’t enough for them to disappear of our sight!*

Dylan : *Laughs!* Oh and by the way, revise your escape techniques! Want some classes? He could give you some!

Michael : I’ll see you tomorrow in my class, because you need to lose those big excess of fat in both your bellies, or else no one will employ you for furtive activities anymore!

Ninjas : *A bit grumpy to admit it but know they got no choice here!* Sure! *And they go away!*

Dylan : Then you did it! Thanks to your help we are alive tonight! Let’s eat it to celebrate!

*But three bellies are very actively protesting as their owners are moaning around to tell that they had enough.*

Dylan : But me I did not eat yet!

Michael : But I can care of it! *And deeply he smiles fully of sneakiness and wishes to get this belly as tightly painful as the others, but in a very pleasurable way!*

Dylan : Thank you cutie, you may fill me!

Michael : Then sit down, I will make you know how it feels to be the strongest samurai in the whole land, you will be someday a divinity because you will launch a revolution around the world…

Dylan : Are you sure of what you’re saying? I’m only a fat warrior?

Michael : You are someone new, and you should trust it! *And he starts on feeding this lovely man, who finally appreciate to be growing bigger, with time.*

Dylan : *Eats food with high gusto, enjoying each bites, knowing Michael did prepare it with much fun, and with pleasure, knowing perfectly how this night would go! Surprisingly he knew or at least guessed something wrong would happen, but he solved it, he turned Setsucho into a serious warrior believing in training, he made two ninjas become attracted by his techniques or at least the class he may give them because of his cunning strategy of overfeeding them… He also thought about leaving them down to Felix and Tango so they may understand better each other out of rivalry to become friends. And now it’s my turn to discover which lesson should I have to learn tonight… He is full of wisdom and every of his moves are prepared cautiously! And I rub my growing huge round muscled gut…*

Michael : Do you feel the strength growing inside you? The power, you are deeply filled with it…

Dylan : I start… *Breathes strongly…* To understand which you are talking about… Breaking the barriers!

Michael : Yes, such as being less cold with your mates, such as discovering that fat doesn’t necessarily mean evil… And finally, that you are different, and it makes your power! Now eat, and make the country proud later!

Dylan : But it’s not an eating competition the topics this country needs to solve!

Michael : No, but with an empty belly and mind, no one can solve anything! And fuller your belly goes, bigger your mind and wisdom seems to stretch!

Dylan : I start to guess you are talking about! *And a frenzy move invades Dylan, he frenetically engulf down the food, without limits… Feeling his power is now limitless and is mind is a vast world where he can cultivate any virtue and vice…*

Michael : Here, you’ve learned your lesson! Look down big tiger! Look at your ever growing power!

Dylan : *Gulps a very last bit or rice, and his gut groans so strongly we could believe an earthquake is happening, falling on back, his perfectly spherical balloon gut is displaying his full power, his clothes still contain the mass, the mass of knowledge, wisdom, fat, happiness… But he knows more would be the enemy of good, and he stopped at the right time…

Michael : Now guys, do you want to know how it feels when minds are connected into a network of consciousness?

Setsucho : *Moaans* What are you talking about? My gut is about to pop…

Felix : I want to understand what he is talking about… *Grroaann* Ohh, fucking gut pain!

Tango : Have I got the strength to hold it? *Whispers it giving all his strength!*

Dylan : Please, lit our wisdom, link us together!

*And Michael set between them all, seeing we are in a cross pattern, Setsucho set on the north… Tango on the east, Felix on the south, and Dylan on the east…

Michael : *With a deep voice…* May the voice in your head rise altogether… May the strength of your vice converge into one cum together!

Felix : I… I feel I’m deaf, I can only hear you… Hmm, why I can feel Tango’s dick pulsing so much!

Tango : Felix, your belly is a noisy factory of lust! Your dick is almost like your heart! Beating strongly!

Setsucho : Guys, you’re slutty thoughts are getting me so horny!

Dylan : I feel in network with all those minds… I won’t hold so long… *Is moaning loudly, feeling his muscles are progressively softening… But his balls are almost clenching!*

*And every of them are having a cut moan… Knowing they can’t hold any longer their load… And in full harmony, they all came in a symphony of moans, yells, and it flown all over their bodies… Feeling this link was too much for them all… They all fall asleep… And Michael join them in a delicious paradise for one night…*


	6. The Kouta Compromise - The Suō Region Ruler's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dylan, Tango, Felix, Michael and Setsucho encounter an official warrior messanger of the region of Suō, who invite them as to discover and understand Dylan's strange activities... Turning out to be help requested by the Ruler of this area since two Ninjas suffered an extreme weight gain the last night, and them being the nearest to the event epicenter they are asked to find out if it is natural cause, or divine...

**The Great Samurai Eater**

**Chapter 6**

**The Kouta Compromise – The Suō Region Ruler’s Fear**

  


Michael : *Wakes up some hours later, before the others, seeing they all snore so hard, that he knows no one will wake before some time! And his gut gurgles!* Oh, with all I did last night, I simply forgotten to feed myself! I shouldn’t be so absent minded sometimes!

*And he enjoys softly to eat whats left from last night, a good mushroom salad with rice and scrambled eggs… A tofu block with some wasabi, as to make it filling and spicy. And he hear someone is knocking on the wooden pillar near to the entrance… And Michael lazily get up, barely clothed with just an underwear… With a block of tofu in his hands and seeing a warrior outside! He munches loudly from being hungry here being kind of informal*

Michael : Yeah? What’s that? *Munches loudly his tofu barely containing his burp!*

Warrior : Am I in the domain of Dylan the Fatty Tubby Samurai?

Michael : *And from tofu and the big amount of wasabi, he just imitate a fireplace and run away as to drink water to extinguish the fire in his stomach, and comes back in front of the warrior, well bloated!* Yes you are! Would like you like to leave us a lett*BUUURRRP!* Sorry, a letter?

Warrior : I have to hand it to Dylan itself, it’s the protocol! Because it is a personal invitation from Rin The Icy Ruler of Suō region, he heard about this samurai weight gain and wants to understand it’s goals and it’s deviousness…

Michael : Sure, hmm, take two corridor on the left, and it’s second door, the biggest guy just at the entrance, and don’t wake him too hard, he is a bit grumpy when we wake him up too fast!

Warrior : *Sighs…* What kind of lazy noble we have here?! *And he follows the path given by Michael who arrives first back in the room enjoying some more food!* Wait… How are you there?! You were at the entrance some time ago!

Michael : And? Is it forbidden to walk in my domain yet? Or at least in Dylan’s domain? I don’t think such rule would ever be applied, as he is a very open minded warrior!

Warrior : GET UP YOU BIG BALL OF FAT!

Dylan & The Others : *Just dizzy from the striking entrance of the warrior!* Who the fuck is it?

Warrior : A messenger from Rin the ruler of this area!

Dylan : Huh? Right in the morning like this? I knew he was protocolar, but he could people sleep freely sometimes!

Warrior : Don’t be so trivial, it is dealing with an important problem this time, which concerns you!

Dylan : Me? What could a big bellied samurai have done of bad? I didn’t ruin this restaurant the other day by eating so many ramen! It’s the reverse, I created legend and also make tons of money for the owner!

Warrior : *Sighs face-palming himself!* No, it has nothing to do with this guy, you are invited to Rin’s domain tonight when the sun is falling… Don’t be late, lazy fat boy!

Dylan : I hope this insulting introduction will be forgiven by the invitation of my friends and banquet hold in my honor, I guess?

Warrior : I guess I have no choice than request, and let you gorge your fat pig gut with more food than you need… If this is what you wish!

Michael : Watch your words, it’s not because you’re the messenger of a ruler from nowhere I know that you should be so insulting to nobility, you have to respect your rank! Or else you could be notified as an improper messenger and be replaced or worse, death sentenced from dishonoring and breaking credibility of the message your ruler wanted to give pacifically at first!

Warrior : *Mind : I guess this guy has a very good knowledge when it comes to diplomacy! Indeed I will accept them all to come!* Then your request is afforded! You will be all invited tonight! But still, be on time!

Dylan : Yeah, yeah! Now let me sleep! *And Dylan goes back to his snoring mood!*

Michael : I prevented you, don’t wake a sleeping tiger or else he will scratch you down!

Warrior : If you even bother to read the letter if he even knows how to read, I leave it there… Goodbye!

Michael : Wait, I think your duty isn’t over yet?

Warrior : Forgive me, you’re only a chief cook if I assume by your clothes, and I don’t think your rank is enough to interrupt my march as to get out of here!

Michael : You want to provoke a diplomatic incident by irritating the owner of this domain?

Warrior : I never meant that!

Michael : But it’s what you did by being insulting all along, and by even doubting of his literacy! So you should afford fixing your irritating behavior!

Warrior : Sure… *Sighs a bit!* What can please you if we can avoid a kind of incident… *Insist on the word incident like putting some quotes signs to it!*

Michael : I guess eating until painful tightness is a good manner of excusing in front of a well eating man land owner and a chief cook!

Warrior : I guess I have no choice! Then I will eat the amount of food you will prepare!

Michael : The amount, of food, I will prepare? *And he very devilishly smiles!*

Warrior : Sure… You select the amount of food I will have to eat!

Michael : Then, don’t move a finger, and sit down, but then you know you can’t turn down any food I present in front of you, you’re conscious of it?

Warrior : Come on, you won’t cook for fifteen person, will you? I know you’re wealthy but not aristocrats!

Michael : Sure! *Behaves humble!* Tell me what to cook, and I will please, all, your, DESIRES… *Fully takes his role and will just make it perfect!*

Warrior : Hmm… Give me your specialty!

Michael : Then I will cook you a giant ramen! A ramen only my family knows, a ramen for twenty!

Warrior : Are you crazy!? I’m alone!

Michael : Oh, then you wish an even worse incident by breaking a freedom treaty between us two?

Warrior : Err… Ohhh… *Bored sigh!* Okay, cook it and I will eat it…

Michael : ALL *Accentuates straight his word!* You told ALL… Then give me some time!

*And half an hour later!*

Warrior : *Alone in the dining room…* Err… Those guys are all so fat, and sleeping near me… I wonder how they didn’t start to train yet to lose it all!

Felix & Tango : Looks at each other, pretending to sleep, waiting for this gut to be filled enough to give it a good rub!*

Michael : *Serves the giant bowl!* Here, it is a secret recipe!

*And the bowl is almost a huge at the whole upper body of the Warrior!*

Michael : Brave warriors are the strongest right? And it seems you love to show us your braveness, how about showing me it? I want to be proud of our ruler! Knowing he trains well every of his warriors!

Warrior : *Just guessed that he just got trapped here, and has no choice to but eat it all, it’s double or nothing let’s say!*

*And he starts on eating with the chopsticks the noodles, the meat, the vegetables… They are cooked divinely well, it could be viewed as a sin so strong and perfumed is the taste of it all plunged in this soup… He feels an irresistible need to eat more of it… So he rubs his belt and lifts it a bit telling…*

Warrior : I think this won’t make it… *And he keeps going, the bowl progressively emptying and his filling, knowing he has no choice but to make it all go all the way down right into his tight stomach…*

*Michael observes very happily that he is eating a lot, enjoying the food in front of him, and that his ramen again reach perfection!*

Warrior : How can you make a divine dish? Even the prefect, the rule of the area or even the emperor don’t have a so good and refined skilled cook chief!

Michael : It takes practice to be a good cook! *Mind : Especially when you’re around a thousand year old, it gives you time to read pretty tons of books, manifestos, and all kind of literature which is around!*

Warrior : I start to get full, may I bring it to my ruler, as to show the perfectness of your skill?

Michael : You told you will eat everything! I feel very soft if it hurts! But you have to! Not because of my will, but because this was a contract between you and us, and you cannot break it…

Warrior : *And the gut gurgles in protest… He is halfway done!* Sure… I will… *Gives many more chopstick hits in the bowl, and gulps down as much soup as he can… His gut is growling in madness… But he still wants more!* I don’t understand *Breathes longer than usual!* I’m full, so full I could just pop, but still I want more of this delicious dish, did you enchant my food?

Michael : No, but I think you are very enchanted to eat more of it!

Warrior : Hmmm… *His gut groans madly and his belt snaps and a with a giant wall shaking gurgle, his gut expands much wider, and he feels better for some more!* Oh… I just lost my belt!

Michael : As long as you don’t lose this kind of bet! And who knows, maybe you’ll lose the clothes by the time you’ll be done eating this all!

Warrior : Sure! *And he lifts proudly the bowl understand Dylan’s delight in being fat, as no one can just reject such delicious food!*

Michael : Keep drinking! A surprise waits you at the end of it! I can tell it! *And Michael see the fabric is stretched at the very limits, about to give up…*

*RIIIIIIIIP…*

Warrior : Oh no, my clothes! They, they given up under my weight!

Michael : This happens here more often than we may think!

Warrior : How will I be able to return to the court belly naked? It will be dishonoring!

Michael : Not if I’m here, with a dish of my food, everyone could get belly naked!

Warrior : Okay… If you say so!

Michael : Or else I have those tight clothes, but I don’t think your ruler, knowing his temper will enjoy to see your dick trapped in something tight enough to reveal it’s size…

Warrior : Yeah, he isn’t much open when it comes to lust!

Michael : I will remind him what is a culinary orgasm tonight!

Warrior : Re-remind?! How dare you to speak of our ruler being a food slut!

Michael : May I get excused, I cancel the food eating then!!

Warrior : Easy to say, only a very few left!

Michael : *Looks at Dylan’s bulge knowing he was awoke all along! And observes the big bulging dick of the warrior, which clothes are about shred from weight…* Then… Finish it! *Smiles containing his laugh!*

Warrior : Sure… I hope no bad jokes planned behind it! *And he chugs the very bit left… And the last chugging doesn’t pass… And His clothes are fucking tight… HE THEN GULP IT WITH ALL HIS STRENGTH AND… RIIIIIIIP* Fuck… All my clothes are ruined!!! I’m now naked, you’re happy to turn your invited into naked barbarians?

Felix & Tango : Hmm… We don’t mind us!

Warrior : W-watch what you’re doing!

Michael : True, don’t play too much or else it’s us who will have to repair an insult in front of the ruler itself tonight guys…

Felix & Tango : Ohhhh…. *Bored like childish cats…*

Michael : Don’t worry, I will bring you some fun tonight!

Felix & Tango : Oh yeah!!!

Warrior : I can’t go naked! Please provide me some clothes!

Michael : Sure, you prefer this tight suit?

Warrior : If it is to look like a prostitute I must refuse!

Michael : Okay then, hmm how about this!

Warrior : You want to offense me?

Michael : What, it’s an underwear for big bellied fat asses… It fits you!

Warrior : Hmm… Then both the underwear and the suit!

Michael : Sure! Change yourself!

Warrior : *And he wears on those stylish clothes…* Don’t be late, it’s in five hours and you are three hours away from the capital of the region! *And he goes away with his big jiggly ass!*

Dylan & Tango & Felix : *Fapping at the rolling ass!*

Michael : Ahhh, you three, you are always the same!

*They all prepare then and travel to the capital of Suō*

Dylan : I see the castle! It’s big!

Michael : Finally something bigger than you!

Dylan : Hehe!

Setsucho : Hmm, you’re a lovely guy and I’m sure Rin won’t be so harsh with us!

Michael : Especially with what I prepare for him!

Felix : What is our importance here?

Tango : Yeah, all we know to do is to fap or burp when full bellied!

Dylan : I guess for Michael’s plan you will be very useful! And I feel he has something in the back of his mind!

*And we arrived in front of the entrance of the castle!*

Warrior : Just on time I guess!

Dylan : Of course, it’s not because we are fat that we are lazy or late!

*And so he brings us to the Ruler of this region… Rin, the Cold ruler…*

*The ruler sees Michael and is a bit shocked!*

Rin : Err… Adviser Michael, Emperor’s adviser?!

Michael : Ex adviser of the ex emperor, little Rin.

Rin : I heard some rumors but I never thought that they can be true that you are living for a really long time?

Michael : Come on, don’t be so formal Rin, I know you since very young age, so, maybe you want a cookie again?

Dylan : Living old?! What is this legend? I mean, he is my chief cook since some years…

Rin : A… A cookie? Like you used to cook for me when I was a kid?

Michael : Yeah, the one you loved so much that you overate as a child! Remember?

Rin : I do… But, I changed to become a better person!

Michael : *Takes out of a pot, one cookie…*

Rin : Don’t play so much with me… I don’t know if I can resist the temptation!

Michael : But why should you resist? You love them, and they love you!

Rin : *And he dares to look at one of them, he often gives them faces, smiling faces… Giving an even more appetizer look to them…* Ohh… Okay but hand me just one!

Michael : Why just one? I taken five full pots because I know the next hour, your royals clothes will fall down in front of this massive pot of cookie I made for you which is waiting in our carriage!

Rin : It’s corruption!

Michael : No, it sugarish pleasure! And it can’t be corruption as I don’t ask anything in exchange of them!

Rin : And I want to thank you for those, what can please you… Ask what you want and I will ratify it!

Michael : Then I will ask nothing…

Rin : The village forming ninjas saw two of it’s inhabitant to come back fattened to the brink of explosion last night! You need to investigate from where comes all this fat! May you do it? And you will be diplomatically protected under my ruling system!

Michael : *Looks at the others, knowing we will need much more cookie pots!*

Dylan : Sure, we will, and I promise to return victorious!

Rin : May I speak to you privately?

Dylan : Sure! *Comes near…*

Rin : I begin to wonder if a decease or a malediction is not touching my region, because the samurais are going fatter! The other day in a restaurant I saw one samurai going giant! He eaten twelve bowl of ramen!

Dylan : *Mind : Eh… Shinnosuke I guess!* Oh my, it must be terrible!

Rin : Yes, but look at you! If soon enough we don’t solve this problem, we will end becoming rolling balloons! Look at your friends! Only Michael seems immune to this decease!

Dylan : Then we will investigate in the ninja’s town!

Rin : Very well! I await your report by tomorrow! Can it be done this quick considering it could be a state endangering question?

Dylan : Sure! If you give us a full champ of action and give to Michael a travel cooking set!

Rin : Your wish is granted! See you tomorrow! Guards! Bring to Michael the royal travel cooking set!

Guards : *Brings it to Michael!*

Michael : I feel a very warm feeling in my heart, thank you very much, we will care of decease, right guys? *Devilish smile here!*

Tango : Sure!

Felix : Let’s hope people won’t be blimping!

Tango : Or else it could be sent by some divine beings!

*And here Felix and Tango in tandem found a way to make Rin uncertainty rise a level higher, almost paranoid…*

Dylan : See you tomorrow then… *And they return to their carriage and will soon go to the ninja’s village!*

*The carriage is making it’s way towards the ninja village… And despite the danger that surrounds it, Felix, Tango and Dylan are sleeping, but Michael still aware of what is around… Wishing safety for the group! But hopefully nothing happened, only the calm darkness surrounds the carriage and they reach their destination the next morning… Michael slept a bit but still is very aware of what is surrounding him!*


End file.
